justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty And A Beat
"Beauty And A Beat" by Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC) and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer Classic The coach is a man who resembles a partying young adult. He is in a pair of blue stone-wash jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and a sleeveless vest-jacket. His hair is styled in the same way Justin Bieber wore his hair in 2012. He wears a pair of leather black boots. When the electro part hits, his shirt changes from blue to dark yellow. Battle Mode The coach remains largely unchanged in the Battle routine. However, his jeans are now blue and his shirt remains blue throughout the entire duration of the battle instead of transitioning between different colors. His hair is also combed more neater. Beautyandabeatdlc coach 1 big.png|Original Bodyrockvsloveyoulike coach 1.png|Battle Mode Background The background is a night time city with stars shooting around. The avatar is dancing on a light up ground in the high sky. When the electro part begins, the background turns into a kind of bokeh lights and yellow lines patterns. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves 'in this routine; in ''Just Dance 4, there are 5 '''Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2 Right arm moves forward and down slowly. Gold Move 3: '''Arms bounce outward. '''Gold Move 4: Right arm is bent and near the head. Note that this is only counted as a gold move on Just Dance 4. Gold Move 5: 'Right arm moves straight and up. baabgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 baabgm3.png|Gold Move 3 baabgm4.png|Gold Move 4 (Only in ''Just Dance 4) baabgm5.png|Gold Move 5 Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Finisher" Dance style * Get GOOD when "All I need" is sung Mashup Beauty And A Beat ''has a Mashup that is unlocked through normal play on the Wii but is unlocked through Uplay awards on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers *'Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Ring My Bell (JD) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *S.O.S (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *E.T (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *'Beauty and a Beat (JD4)' *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Ring My Bell (JD) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *S.O.S (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *E.T (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *'Beauty and a Beat (JD4)' *Good Feeling (Extreme) (JD4) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *What You Waiting For (JD3) *Hot N Cold (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *'Beauty and a Beat (JD4)' *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *'Beauty and a Beat (JD4)' Puppet Master Mode Beauty And A Beat ''has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Beauty And A Beat' * Lean/Pointing Queen/Sporty Clap/Snappy Dresser * Going Nowhere/Puppet Pulse/Let Go/Glitter Point * Grunge/Seesaw/Fly Away/Miami Waves * Sweep The Floor/Swinging Snap/Crazy Pin-Up/Point To The Future * Nerdy Swing/Waving Queen/Open Up/Open Your Heart * Fitness Wave/Nurse Wave/OVNI/Glitter Circle * Mod's Swim/Neon Flex/Spanish Groove/Exorcise * Comb Your Hair/Step Clap/Afro Swing/Glitter Star * Shake It/Puppet/Watch Out/Goofy Skipping * Hands 'N' Hips/Duck Dance/Party Whip/Vitamin C * Chick Dance/Mexican Guns/Punch 'N' Stomp/Cyber Man * Locomotion/Flying Farmer/80's Twist/Bouncer * Cheerlader's Punch/Night Nurse/Pin-Up Kick/Hypnotic Hands * Move Your Body/Hand Flick/Kilimanajaro/Wing It * Barking Mad/Whip 'N' Throw/Glam Swing/Relax * Locker Room/Storm Star/Not Human/Future Girl * Back To Blue/Out The Grave/Be Free/Windmill * Mod Star/Farmer's Jig/Action Movie/Get Gone * Cheer Snap/Neon Push/So Strange/Treadmill * Tribal Pose/Jazzy Push/Galactic Pulse/Power Circle * Hammer Time/Weather Girl/Crazy Drive/Headbang * Pec Push/Snap It Up/Chosen/Dub Step * You/Emergency/Hippie Swim/Heel Jump * Dude Twist/Tex Mex Rodeo/Feel Good/Heart Throb * Seatbelt/Double Wind Up/Afro Swing/Cyber Run * Rolling Punch/Rain Boots/Slap It/Moves Like A Star * Macho Lasso/Arm Pulse/Mime Box/Tear It Up * Gangsta Snap/Jazz Legs/Voodoo/Shuffling * Beauty And A Beat Battle Beauty And A Beat ''has a battle against Call Me Maybe. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''Beauty And A Beat ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[4x4|''4x4]] (Best of JD4) * ''Bailando'' (Let's Rock!) * ''Feel So Right'' * ''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' * Gentleman * ''Just Dance'' * ''Prince Ali'' * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * [[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]] * [[ThatPOWER|#thatPOWER'']] Captions Beauty And A Beat ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Dig It * Emotion Overdose * Feel The Beat * From The Inside * For You * Knocking Hand * Pump Up Boy * Rocker Mime * Side Beat * Staggered Waves * Talking To Me? * Trendy Slide * What's Up Trivia * "B***hes" and "wiener" are censored, since "wiener" is a slang for a man's genitalia, as Nicki Minaj usually swears in her songs. However, "wiener" can still be briefly heard. ** Strangely, "buns" (which was censored in ''California Gurls) isn't censored, but in Nicki Minaj's verse, "buns" refers to the buttocks. * This is the first Justin Bieber song in the series. It is succeeded by #thatPOWER on Just Dance 2014. * If the Mashup had Gold Moves, it would contain 7 gold moves: two from Ring My Bell, two from E.T., two from Hot n Cold and one from Beauty And A Beat. * This is Nicki Minaj's first song in the series. It is followed by Super Bass, Pound The Alarm, Starships and Bang Bang. *In a promotional video by Ubisoft, Justin Bieber surprised his fans, who were playing his song and he got to dance to his song. *As a DLC on Just Dance 2014 onward, the dancer's shirt is teal when selecting it, but not in the routine. **On the menu picture, the outline for the dancer is purple. *In Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance Now, the fourth gold move from the previous game is removed, and a few more moves are counted for while the dancer punches downward. *In the lyrics at one of Nicki's lines it says "Selener" instead of "Selena," and the line "Eh eh eh" is added. *In the Mashup, the dancer from extreme version of Good Feeling doesn't have black skin during such a part of his routine, like he has in original. * On Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, and Just Dance 2015, whenever a dancer loads for each song, the silhouette of this dancer is shown before the actual dancer is finished loading. ** In Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U, when simply viewing a song, sometimes his silhouette appears instead of the dancer. * The song's title is a pun on Beauty and the Beast. * The shirt is glowing blue in the classic mode, plain blue in the battle mode and teal in the menu of Just Dance 2014. * The avatar in Just Dance 2015 looks different than the one in Just Dance 2014. * Like in Livin' la Vida Loca, the classic Super Bass dancer appears on the classic card. The difference is that here, the dancer is in the menu. This is a rare glitch and it happens only on the Xbox 360. * In the Just Dance 4 Wii U exclusive title screen, if you look at the dancer for this song, you can notice that the dancer has a pinkish-red glove instead of a yellow glove, so the dancer was going to have a red glove during a bit of development. *The song has been in four back to back games. Gallery beautyandabeatdlc.jpg|Beauty And A Beat BeautyAndABeatShape1.png|The dance on the menu Beauty cover.png beautyandabeatjd4.jpg|Beauty And A Beat in Just Dance 4 beautyandabeatjd2014.jpg|Beauty And A Beat in Just Dance 2014 beauty-beat.jpg|Beauty And A Beat in Just Dance Now beautyandabeatdancer.jpg|The dancer Beauty And A Beat Dancer.png|Dancer beautyandabeat jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mash Up background SH.PNG|Silhouettes which look like the dancer Hard4.png IMG_2014-09-15_03-08-27.jpeg|The dancer replacing Maria's dancer. note it says jd5 behind him. Glitch proof .jpg|This picture shows the proof for the glitch Beautyandabeatdlcavatar.png Boabavatarfrmgetlow clipped rev 1.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Baabpictosprites.png beautyandabeatmenu.png beautyandabeatmashupmenu.png beautyandabeatextract1.PNG beautyandabeatdlc_cover@2x.jpg|Just Dance Now BeautyAndABeatinactive.png BeautyAndABeatactive.png Beauty And An Opener.png BAAB Menu.png banner (2).png boxartlg.jpg Beauty_and_a_beat_beta_glove.jpg|Proof of the dancer having a red glove in the Wii U exclusive title screen for Just Dance 4 BeautyAndABeatCover.png Videos File:Justin Bieber - Beauty And A Beat ft. Nicki Minaj File:Just Dance 4 - Beauty And A Beat - 5* Stars-0 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414337165 File:Just Dance 4 Puppet Master Mode - Beauty And A Beat File:Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 4Beauty and a Beat, Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj (DLC avril) 5* File:Beauty And A Beat - Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj Just Dance 2015-0 File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Beauty_And_A_Beat Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Hard Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Beta Elements Category:Uplay Unlockable